The Shinobi's Guide on How to Propose
by Cyberwing
Summary: [Sets of oneshots] ch2:Proposing is hard...even for the Hyuuga prodigy…[NejiXTenten][Fluff]
1. The Lazy One Gets the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Summary: Proposing is hard...even for someone with 200IQ...

Pairing: ShikamaruXTemari

A short drabble about my favourite couple XD

BaBy KaKaShI: thanks for telling me about the grammar mistake ;D

**The Shinobi's Guide on How to Propose**

_The Lazy One Gets the Girl_

"…**Will…you…"**

Shikamaru, who stood directly before the blond woman with four pigtails, patiently waited for her to finish. His hands, which were clamped together in a seal, were shaking slightly.

"…Marry…" The woman continued, still stammering like she suddenly had a speech impediment.

Beads of sweat rolled down Shikamaru's face. They were in the heart of the Konoha Park, meaning that they were currently alone with each other. He was standing approximately three feet and a half away from Temari. Although he had an advantage over her in intelligence, she had a physical advantage of being able to kick his ass in less than a minute…if given the chance.

In other words, if he doesn't take care of this situation carefully, it might backfire.

Hard.

Shikamaru swallowed.

It was just a little more to go, Shikamaru told himself encouragingly.

"…me." Temari, who had practically gritted her teeth as she spoke, finished the sentence.

Over them, a crow flew past them, cawing loudly.

"Che, woman." Shikamaru said as he released his infamous shadow jutsu. The sound of his shadow retracting was heard. "I didn't know you want me _that_ badly…well I guess I'll marry you then."

Temari didn't answer him. Her hands were clenched into fists and her face was flushed red, whether it was in angry or in embarrassment was unknown. Her eyes were slightly more dilated than usual. She was heaving loudly, inhaling and exhaling, probably trying to calm herself down.

Being Shikamaru, he continued as a matter-of-factly, "After all, I thought that guys are the one that's suppose to do the proposing."

He would never tell her that he'd been practicing on a manipulation jutsu that was similar to Ino's mind-controlling ones. The only difference was that he would use his shadow technique to 'possess' his victim's body so that the victim would be under his control.

And of course, he wouldn't tell her that he'd been trying it on all of his friends until he could pull off the jutsu perfectly.

No, he wouldn't tell her that. It wasn't as if he valued her so much that he was willing to sacrifice his cloud watching time to practice a jutsu and his bachelorship just to get her to marry him.

Nah…So what if he hadn't seen her for more than seven months? So what if he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind ever since she'd left? Telling her all the things he did would make it seemed like he was desperate, that he really wanted her to remain by his side.

He was a genius, and geniuses don't get desperate. Period.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru!" Temari growled. She stomped toward him, forcing him to move backward out of instinct.

When she backed him into a tree, she grabbed him by the collar. She spat the words in his face, "What the hell was that?"

By then, Shikamaru had expected a bad beating. He didn't like the sound of her voice. However, being a genius, he kept his mouth shut and let her carry on with her rant.

"Fuck, why can't you propose like every other _normal_ people?" She stated exasperatedly.

He blinked, and for the first time, was speechless. Sure he'd expected her to swear or to yell at him for controlling her. However, he was surprised at the content of the sentence. Shikamaru began to wonder if forcing her to ask him to marry her was a traumatizing experience for her.

"Making me propose to you…does that make you happy…humiliating me like this?" The blond woman looked at him in the eyes, waiting for an honest answer. When she got no reply, she pressed her lips into a fine line.

She said slowly, her eyes turned cold, "You are the worst."

Temari let go of him, turning around sternly, she walked away from him.

Shikamaru watched her as leave. He wanted to call out to her and tell her that he didn't mean to hurt her. Shit, this wasn't one of the results he'd come up with. Of all the pain she'd ever inflicted him with…

Nothing could be compared to this…

Why hadn't he considered her feelings? He knew that answer. She was always tough, like a brick wall that no one could ever demolish. Shikamaru was so used to the fact that Temari was able to take care of herself that he hadn't thought about what she would think about this.

In fact, Shikamaru had been more concerned about the injury that would bring to his manhood if she rejects him than about what she would feel if he did the things he did. He did have a ring ready for her; it was safely tucked inside the pocket of his pants but he didn't want to get it thrown back at him in the face. He had considered telling her how much she meant to him but he didn't want to get sneered at.

He thought that by making her propose to him, it would make the proposal more like a joke…that if she said yes…then it would be great, but if she said no…then it would only indicate that she needed more time.

_It was suppose to be a no-biggy._

If she said 'no', then he would at least to be able to walk away with some dignity left…because Shikamaru knew that Temari was good at chewing people up. She could be so ruthless...depending on the situation or the person she was facing…

He forgot the fact that no matter how tough of a facet Temari put up, she was still human, that she was a woman.

How could he be so inconsiderate?

Even so, he wasn't about to let her walk out of his life. With that decision in mind, Shikamaru sprinted after her. He stopped when she was several feet away from him.

"That's a stupid jutsu you know." Temari said quietly, not turning around to see him. She'd stopped when she heard his approach.

Shikamaru sighed, "I know."

"I'm really angry with you, you know."

"Yes…I know…" Shikamaru answered solemnly, "But I…"

"Since you know everything…" Temari continued, cutting him off. "Then you must also know that I'll have to agree because this is probably the only time you will ever make an effort into proposing."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Did he hear properly? She said 'yes'…

She sighed as she spun around, looking at him for a moment. Her eyes turned soft once again.

"That stupid jutsu of yours…must've taken you a lot of time to learn." She gave a small smile.

_She knew…_

Damn…this woman was sometimes too smart for her own good.

"But still you really suck at proposing." Temari tilted her head, smirking.

Being a genius that he was, Shikamaru knew she was teasing him.

He raised an eyebrow.

Now this is a challenge directed to his manhood.

He'll show _her_.

Therefore, he proposed to her once again.

The ring.

The 'down-on-one knee' thing.

Ah…yes…the declaration of love thing.

And all the troublesome things that goes in between them all.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please review because it really motivates me into writing! 


	2. Talk About A Bad Timing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Summary: Proposing is hard…even for the Hyuuga prodigy…

Pairing: NejiXTenten

**The Shinobi's Guide on How to Propose**

_Talk About a Bad Timing_

"**Will…will you marry me Tenten?"**

Neji swallowed, his heart pounded loudly. His hands were sweaty as he waited for her answer.

And he waited…

And he waited…

"Tenten?" Neji asked unsurely as he turned toward the woman…

_Only to find that she was fast asleep.

* * *

_

(A few hours earlier)

It was night-time in Konoha.

All of the rookie 9, along with their sensei, were at a club called Mirage, celebrating the upcoming wedding between Shikamaru and Temari.

Kiba and Naruto had called it a bachelor and bachelorette party.

In Neji's opinion, they were just trying to find an excuse to get wasted.

Tenten, being Tenten, challenged Temari to a drinking game. She had developed a habit to trying to best Temari in everything after the Chunnin Exam.

Temari, being Temari, accepted the challenge without a second thought. She had developed a habit of wanting to rub things into Tenten's face after the Chuunin Exam.

Despite the fact that ninety-percent of the time they were together, they would rival against one another, there was also a ten-percent where they could sit down and calmly chat just about everything and everyone.

Neji supposed that they were good friends, if not close.

Therefore, the Hyuuga prodigy didn't stopped his team-mate when she was on her third row of liquor (the shooters were placed in a five by six fashion, with more and more alcoholic content in each shooter glass as one drinks from left to right and from top down.).

Neji would come to regret this decision later.

* * *

It was already one in the morning when party gang stepped out of the building.

"Remember Temari I won!" Tenten shouted at her drinking rival as she was being lead out of the club by Neji, who was holding her by her elbow. Even when the party was over, she wasn't planning to leave the club.

Both of the kunoichi had finished all the shooters long before. They had moved onto drinking other stuff, bickering with one another about things in life, talking from politics to television shows. When they were forced to put their game to an end, the silent agreement between them was that whoever was more clear-headed would win.

"You are wrong _Dumpling Head_! I'm the one who'd won." Temari argued back, her words slightly slurred, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Shikamaru wrapped his left arm around her waist as he pulled her right arm behind his neck, steadying her as they stood on the street before the entrance of the club. "I'm more sober than you!"

"Oh yea?" Tenten pulled her arm out of Neji's grip. She struggled to walk in a straight line toward Temari, which was difficult considering how she was swaying from side to side. "Wanna bet, _Barbie_?"

"You are so going down _Dumpling_!" Temari tried to walk toward Tenten as well, only to be held back by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Neji shared a look before giving a small nod to each other.

"Hey!" Temari exclaimed as she found herself being scooped up by Shikamaru. Before she could say any other word, Shikamaru had carried her off, in the direction of his house.

"Yea _run_ Temari." Tenten yelled at the retreating figures. "Cower in fear of my drinking abilities! Ha!"

The drunk Weapon Expert was about to say some more when…

"That's enough Tenten." A male baritone voice said behind her. "You are going to wake up the whole neighbourhood."

Instinctively, she turned to the direction of his voice…only to find her world started spinning. Her legs were about to give out beneath her when she felt herself leaning against a wall.

Correction, a man's chest.

Looking up idly, Tenten gave the person, who was acting as her personal support, a sweet smile.

"Hi Neji!" She said cheerfully.

"Let's get you home Tenten." Neji shifted his grip, moving from holding her by her shoulders to wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No." Tenten protested. She tried to wiggle away from Neji, failing miserably. At the end, she pouted. "I want to drink some more!"

"You have enough for the night Tenten." Neji held her in place; half-leading, half-dragging; he pulled her in the direction of her apartment.

"I can still walk." Tenten whined. "I'll show you."

Knowing Tenten was someone who wouldn't accept help unless it was absolutely necessary, Neji let her go.

Tenten staggered forward…only to bump something.

"Gomen…nasai." Tenten said as she took a step back, head bowed slightly toward the person she ran into.

"Tenten…that's a light pole."

Tenten narrowed her eyes at the object in front of her, scrutinizing it to the best of her abilities. It was difficult since her vision was getting blurry.

"I…I knew that." Tenten retorted when she (finally had) confirmed what Neji had said was true.

She sidestepped it and carried on once more. She would've crashed right into a wall next if Neji had not guided her away just in time.

Deciding that he had enough to prove his point, Neji gave her a piggy-back ride as they made their way toward Tenten's apartment.

Tenten rested her chin on Neji's right shoulder, trying to get comfortable. Hearing the sound of his quiet footsteps, feeling the warmth radiating from his body, Tenten felt the tranquility welcoming after such a havoc night.

* * *

"Hm…Neji?" Tenten whispered sleepily into his ears.

"Hn." Neji replied as he unlocked the front door of Tenten's apartment.

"Shikamaru and Temari are made for each other don't you think?" Tenten asked softly, like a child asking for confirmation.

Neji turned his head slightly, eying the woman as he set her onto a sofa. Tenten blinked several times slowly, trying to get re-establish her orientation. As usual, he stepped into the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel for her.

"Watching them…" Tenten murmured as she let Neji set the towel on her forehead. "They looked so happy…"

Their hands touched briefly when Tenten reached up to prevent the towel from falling off. Neji's hand had slipped away almost immediately after contact.

"I should go." Neji stated as he turned away from her.

"Neji." Tenten hesitated as he stopped. "Can you stay here for the night?"

Neji gazed at her for a moment, watching her as she gave him a weak smile before taking a seat next to her on the couch. The Weapon Expert slowly leaned toward him, resting her head on his shoulder. In return, he draped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

Knowing Tenten for so long, he knew the hidden meaning behind the statement, and it was nothing sexual.

Having no parents and no siblings, like him, Tenten had lived a life of solitude.

Neji knew that when he leaves, Tenten would be alone in her apartment. On any typical day, it would have been fine. After all, it was something she had been dealing with since she was a child, having no one around her at home.

_However, watching Shikamaru and Temari being together …_

If she wanted some company then it was something he was willing to give.

He understood her emotions well because…

_He was the same._

He knew that when he reaches to the Hyuuga Compound, nothing would be waiting for him there.

Therefore, he didn't want to go back…At least, not tonight.

**Both of them were lonely souls.**

Tenten snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Unconsciously, Neji unbound her hair and ran his fingers through it, feeling the softness of it.

Suddenly, Neji felt that if time was to stop at this moment, he wouldn't complain at all. In fact, the thought of having her in his arms for the rest of his life wasn't revolting…it was endearing…

"Tenten?" Neji asked quietly, not sure if Tenten was still awake or not.

"Hm?"

Neji opened his mouth but clamped it shut almost immediately. Yet after a moment, he asked. "What do you think about marriage?"

He had decided to start from the surface.

"It's…nice…" Tenten replied groggily. She tossed the wet towel onto the coffee table in front of her. She couldn't sleep properly with that damn thing sliding off her forehead every second.

Neji raised an eyebrow…What kind of an answer was that?

"But...it's something...something that's not going to happen tome …" Tenten continued. "…Considering that I'd placed all the eggs into one basket…"

Neji jerked his head into Tenten's direction. The thought of her loving someone had never crossed his mind. Immediately, he mentally ran through a list of names that could be her 'potential' someone.

And that someone was making his way onto Neji's hit list.

So deep in his thoughts, Neji didn't realize Tenten had moved from her spot.

"Pss." Tenten whispered, finally shaking Neji out of his reverie. It was only then did he become conscious of how close her face was to his.

_A few millimeters more and their lips would've touched._

She ran her right hand along his jaw line before she cupped his face with her hands. "I'll let you in on a secret."

The Hyuuga prodigy swallowed. They had never been in such a close proximity before…at least not like this. He wasn't even listening to what she was saying anymore. Most of his concentration had gone into trying to prevent himself from covering the small distance between them and 'kissing' her.

'Kissing' her was a mild way of putting it, considering what his mental images were showing to him right now.

"That person Neji." Tenten smiled innocently as she tapped him by his nose. "Is you."

Before Neji could respond, she burst into a fit of giggles. She poked him continuously in the chest, "well? Aren't you going to say something? Like how you are suppose to ask me to marry you by declaring how hopelessly devoted you are to me?"

Neji tried his luck again only to get interrupted. "Then again, the Neji I knew probably wouldn't…"

Tenten gave a small sigh as she moved back to her original spot, back to leaning against his shoulder.

"Why not?" He was curious to know what she thought of him.

"Because…this is not real hm..." Tenten replied, covering her mouth as she yawned. "In reality…we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

So she thought she was dreaming, Neji thought, amused that she'd even came to this conclusion. Then again, Neji knew that if she realized what was happening was real, she would never make that proclamation about her wanting to marry him loudly, especially not in front of him.

Neji shifted his glance toward the picture frame that was on a wooden shelf not far from him. It was a picture of Tenten and him at a New Years party two years ago. They had been waltzing when Sakura had popped up beside them and took the picture. Tenten was smiling broadly while he, on the other hand, had offered a small smile.

Funny, how years ago, he would've never socialized with anybody unless it was absolutely necessary, yet now he would, because he was no longer bound by fate.

If there was no such thing as destiny, then he would have to take matters into his own hands or nothing will ever happen.

Therefore, with newfound determination, he asked, "Will you marry me Tenten?"

Neji swallowed, his heart pounded loudly. His hands were sweaty as he waited for her answer.

And he waited…

And he waited.

"Tenten?" Neji asked unsurely as he turned toward the woman…

_Only to find that she was fast asleep._

Neji blinked, not believing that for the first time he'd gathered enough courage to propose, she would be in a slumber.

Feeling his determination deflating, he gave a soft sigh as he carried her into her bedroom, being careful and gentle during the whole process to not disturb her.

He couldn't help but to feel foolish as he'd set her onto her bed._

* * *

_

**Tenten woke up having the worse migraine of the century.**

Tenten felt like she got ran over by a truck. She groaned, her eyes remained closed as she tried to roll to the other side, not wanting to get up at all.

Only then did she realized that she couldn't…something was wrapped around her.

She was annoyed. Thinking that she was entangled by something, her arms shot out and shoved that thing away from her without a second thought.

That thing hit the floor with a loud grunt.

Wait…objects weren't supposed to grunt.

Slowly, Tenten opened her eyes.

"Ne…Neji?" The Weapon Expert said incredulously.

The said man observed her for a moment before giving a small sigh (he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately). To Tenten, he seemed like father who was looking at his naughty child. The whole 'what am I ever going to do with you' look, if you get her drift.

Soundlessly, Neji got up, brushing invisible dust off his sleeves. "You're sober?"

Tenten blinked, "…Yea…Why?"

What kind of a question was that?

"Good."

What that, Neji made his way toward her.

Tenten gulped as she inched away from him. Maybe she should apologize…

Neji stopped before the bed. He studied her for a moment before looking away. He muttered something under his breath.

"Um…Neji?" Tenten tilted her head while eying the man before her. "Sorry…I didn't really hear you…you were rambling."

Neji turned back to her, his face went slightly pink. Taking a deep breath, he repeated the sentence once again.

* * *

Guess what time I finish this? You guessed it…3am…XD

Please press the bottom left button and review! More reviews mean more inspirations! (wink wink)


End file.
